


Next in line

by Roseisthy



Category: Dreamnoblade - Fandom
Genre: Dreamnoblade - Freeform, King - Freeform, M/M, Selection, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseisthy/pseuds/Roseisthy
Summary: Technoblade is next in line. Hes the heir to the sky kingdom. Ever since he turned 18 his father king Phil has introduced him to many beautiful princesses but none of them really made him interested. So king Phil decided to do a selection... With a bunch of princes. Technoblade didn't care, it's not like he would actually fall for any of them, right?
Relationships: Dream technoblade
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a-ship between the characters not the real people themselves. If the real people don't like it I'll take it down.

"-WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST???" Technoblade yelled.

"I didn't think you cared techno but like I said it takes 2 to rule a successful kingdom-" king Phil starts to say.

"But you ruled a successful kingdom by yourself!" technoblade argues.

Phil sighs. "we've been over this, when a problem happens you always resolve to violence and we need someone else who will talk some sense into you and help you see the bigger picture." Phil explains.

Technoblade nods. He already knows he lost the fight. He bids his father goodnight and walks to his chambers.

Tomorrow the palace would be filled with either joy and laughter or hate and anger, because all the selected would want him. But it was for techno to find out what the difference was-between wanting him and wanting the crown.


	2. A talk with the brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade wants to talk to someone about the selection. So who's better to talk to than his brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Techno woke up at his desk again. He sighed. Phil had him studying charts all night long.

Who knew being the future king would be so tough. He sorted the papers into neat piles and got into the shower.

Then he got dressed and grabbed his robe and books. Then he walked out and straight into his brother, Tommy. "watch out dickhead!" Tommy yells.

Technos books fell all over. Techno started picking them up and Tommy sighed in irritation. Tommy helped him pick up the rest of his books and sighed. "so what's been happening with the blade recently?" tommy asks.

"well uh-" technoblade begins. "he's gonna have a lot of people-fighting for his crown." a familiar voice says. Techno looks over and sees his other brother-Wilbur, leaning against the wall. Techno found himself getting defensive of the men he was going to meet later tonight.

"no they are trying to respectively find love, and I'm the one they are trying to win over and um-" techno got lost in what he was trying to say. "HAHAHA techno is already falling in love with them to the point he actually has to defend them!" tommy says.

Wilbur shakes his head. "techno might as well get used to trying to." Wilbur says. Techno smiles. "anyway you probably should get ready for tonight." Wilbur says. "ah yes I should go." techno says.

He then moves away and walks to the dressing room. There he was moved to a chair and uthe royal stylists moved and fixed his hair while techno studied his charts more.

And before he knew it they were all done and it was time to meet the selected. He sucked in a breath and sighed. Then he put his crown on and opened the doors to loud chattering. Then everyone went silent.

He looked around and saw men all around his age look at him. He saw looks of friendliness, lust, disgust, and jealousy. He sighed and walked to the front of the group.

"hello everyone and welcome to the palace, I hope to meet every single one of you and well I hope to find my soul mate among this group." he finished.

He practiced this speech multiple times in the mirror and decided it was good enough. "ha and who's to say that any of us princes would like to be with you?"

a voice says. Techno looks over and sees a boy with green eyes and blond hair. He had a mask on but techno that only made techno more interested in this mysterious man. "and what is your name prince-?" he asks. "prince dream and I'm here for the crown."

The blond man says. Techno raises his eyebrows. "not if I can help with it." techno says quickly without thinking. "what's that supposed to mean?" dream questions.

Techno walks over to dream and grabs his chin. Dream gasps in surprise and tries to walk out of his grasp but techno grips him tighter and pulls him closer. He can feel dreams face get hotter and red from blushing. Techno smirks and let's him go. "that's what I thought." techno says.

He then walks to the front of the front and is about to speak more until a server comes over and tells him his times up. Techno sighed. He would just have to wait till tomorrow to meet them all. He bid them all a goodnight and left. The servants cleaned him up and got him dressed in his night robes. Techno sighed. That dream guy sure was going to be trouble.


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade gets a choice to eat breakfast with his family and the selected. But once finding out the events that took place in the guest dining hall, he begins to regret his decision.

Techno was sighing at his crepes. He was only half listening to his brother's rant about Antheaters. "-like what stupid son of a bitch would name a ugly ass animal after something it EATS??? It's preposterous!!!" Wilbur rants.

Techno was not a morning person. Which is why he chose to eat with his family.

He did not want to socialize so early in the morning. He was just about to tell will to shut up when a servant rushes in. "THE SELECTED ARE FIGHTING IN THE GUEST DINING ROOM!!" He yelled. As soon as he heard the word fighting techno felt a burst of energy hit him. He loved fighting.

"t-they got swords and shields from a display in the room." the servant informed. Techno looked at his father for permission to "stop" the fight. He just nodded and continued eating.

Techno walked and the servant speed walked to keep up with me. Techno opened the big doors to see 3 groups of people. The people staying out of it, the people cheering and placing bets, and the 2 people with swords and sheilds facing each other. Everything went quiet as techno came in.

Then techno got an idea. "well this is trouble, oh well how about this. Whoever wins stays and whoever loses is out." techno says

The boys all smile and cheer louder. He smiles too until he sees that one of the 2 swordsmen on the table is dream.

And then he starts hoping to god he wins and immediately regrets making this challenge. Then the boy opposite of dream strikes.


End file.
